1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method of transmitting and receiving storage data for a digital mobile station. More particularly, the present invention relates to a data transmitting and receiving apparatus and method which can transmit and receive a large capacity of data using a short message service.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, the user of a digital mobile terminal can make a sentence into blocks according to a short message service (SMS) specification whose internal construction is standardized. Using the SMS implemented in the mobile station, the mobile terminal can transmit the blocks to a receiving party. In order to effectuate the SMS, a plurality of functions for preparing, editing, and sending a series of characters or a sentence should be implemented in the mobile station by the digital mobile station system.
FIG. 1 shows the construction of the whole mobile station system where the SMS is performed. Referring to FIG. 1, if the user of a mobile station (MS) 10 prepares a sentence, inputs the phone number of the opposite party, and activates the send key, then the prepared sentence is constructed as blocks and transmitted to a base station (BS) 12 and a mobile switching center (MSC) connected to the base station 12 through an extra pilot channel as a radio signal. The transmitted SMS blocks are then transferred to a mobile terminal or a terminal equipment (TE) 16 that corresponds to the inputted phone number through a radio network or a public switched telephone network (PSTN) 14. Thereafter, the opposite party ascertains the transmitted character message by decoding the user data included in the transmitted SMS blocks.
In addition to the normal function of executing communication, the implementation of the SMS in the digital mobile station enables the mutual transmission or reception of a predetermined size characters, thus making it more convenient to the user. In other words, a user can separately prepare a sentence and transmit the sentence to the desired opposite party as a radio signal.
However, the conventional SMS has drawbacks in that the length of mutual data transmission or reception characters is limited. That is, only a specified amount of data determined by the system can be transferred between parties. Accordingly, the radio data transmission can be realized only for text characters with a relatively small amount of data. In other words, graphic data or audio data having a large amount of data relative to the sentence composed of the short characters cannot be transmitted through the SMS.
As a result, the conventional digital mobile station can transmit and receive only a relatively small amount of data through the SMS. Thus, the conventional digital mobile station can not transmit and receive a relatively large amount of data, such as graphic information. Accordingly, in order to transmit a large amount of data, a new system must be provided. Further, the use of another function is limited during the performance of the data service in the conventional digital mobile station.
According to the SMS of the conventional digital mobile station, as described above, the user can only prepare and transmit a short sentence due to the limited size of the data that can be included in the SMS block. Thus, it forces the user to prepare only limited data in transmitting the characters through the SMS. If the user intends to prepare and transmit the sentence with an amount of data larger than which could be included in the SMS block, the sentence must be divided into several sub-sentences prior to transmission. Each of the respective sub-sentences must then be separately prepared and transmitted, causing a great deal of inconvenience to the user. In other words, the transmission of the data with a large amount of data is practically impossible.
Consequently, the conventional digital mobile station has the problem since the user cannot widely use the SMS due to the limited capacity of the SMS in transmitting data, thus it can only transmit and receive a short message.